Trivial Love
by Lady-Galadria
Summary: COMPLETED! Please review! Megumi and Sanosuke are great together. But when there are several mysterious deaths due to the drug opium, Sano accidently finds what he thinks is proof of Megumi's guilt. Will this ruin their relationship forever!
1. Prologue What is going on!

Disclaimer: Do I own RK is the question? Hmm.*fox ears pop out* YES!!! Mwah hahaha!!! **Gets hit on the head with Kaoru's bokken**  
  
Megumi: Tell the truth Galadria! And quite stealing my fox ears!  
  
Author: **grumbles** no I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Wish I did.  
  
Megumi: that's better. Now on with mine and Sanosuke's story.  
  
Prologue  
  
The room was dark and mysterious, the land around the Kamiya Dojo was so quiet you could hear a pen drop. But two, no three, were not sleeping. Quiet whispers penetrated the darkness.  
  
"You are sure Sanosuke?" Himura Kenshin's voice sighed softly.  
  
There was a small grunt, and another voice replied, only slightly edgy. "Look Kenshin, as much as I like the Fox, I'm sure of it. She's the only one possible."  
  
"And you have proof?"  
  
"Enough."  
  
"Very well. We mustn't confront her about this now however. It can wait until the morning, I hope. Goodnight Sano."  
  
A figure emerged from the dark room and tiptoed over to the main room of the dojo. Kenshin froze, his keen senses picking up on another figure, sneaking in through an open window. He recognized her immediately.  
  
Kaoru?  
  
Chapter 1, What is going on?!  
  
*Several weeks after Kenshin's healing and the battle with Shishio*  
  
Yahiko stretched, walking into an unusually quiet breakfast at the Kamiya dojo. "Hey everybody, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"The usual Yahiko." Kenshin replied, running a nervous hand through his long red hair.  
  
Yahiko glanced around at the unusually somber group. Kaoru was sitting at the table across the room, sipping tea and staring at the wall. Kenshin Himura, the ex-manslayer formerly known as the Battousai, was standing over the oven, fixing breakfast like he usually did. He seemed nervous however, and the hand gesture through his hair was strange. Sanosuke Sagara, formerly known as the fighter, Zonza, was also there, staring at his food. Among the other strange things happening this morning, this was one of the worst. Sano could never turn down a plate of food, much less food as good as Kenshin's.  
  
"What's with you guys? Is it about the strange things happening in town? I mean, it can't be followers of Shishio can it?" Yahiko frowned, and sat down at the table, ignoring the stunned look he received from his friends.  
  
Kenshin sighed, but there was no other response from anyone else. "No Yahiko. It is not followers of Shishio, or at least we think it is not. I believe it is just a quiet morning, that I do."  
  
Yahiko rolled his eyes and helped himself to the pitcher of tea and some of Kenshin's breakfast. "Yeah whatever. Mornings with Ugly nearby are never quiet." He grinned and waited for the come back from Kaoru. Once again there was no reply, and Yahiko stared.  
  
There was a cough from the oven vicinity and Yahiko glanced back down to his food. Obviously this wasn't a morning for jokes and playing. "If it's ok with you, I'm meeting Tsbame in town today. We were going to see a show at the theatre. It was my treat for her, after being in Kyoto for so long."  
  
Sanosuke's head fell into his hands. He wasn't happy about something, Yahiko could tell. Kenshin sighed again, and then nodded. "Yes that would be best Yahiko. Do have fun." He turned back to his oven and was quiet once again.  
  
"Good morning Sir Ken." Megumi said, smiling like it was a morning as beautiful as any. "Sanosuke, Kaoru."  
  
Sanosuke's head shot up, and his eyes widened while his frown deepened as he stared at Megumi. Megumi raised an eyebrow as Kenshin turned around and gave his famous rurouni smile. "Why good morning Ms. Megumi, what brings you here this morning?"  
  
Yahiko, sensing the tension in the room that seemed to be sparking between Sano, Kenshin and Megumi, maybe even Kaoru, grinned and waved at Megumi. "Hi Megumi, bye everybody!" he darted out of the room, faster than you could blink.  
  
Megumi glanced at Yahiko's quick departure, but then turned back to Kenshin, her clever, yet seemingly calm gaze taking in every detail, from Sanosuke's uneaten food to Kaoru's unmoving gaze at the wall. "I mentioned just last week that I would come by sometime this week to check on your progress Sir Ken. You are still healing, though your body recovers quickly."  
  
He nodded. "Very well. Let me finish cleaning up breakfast. Would you like some? I don't think Sanosuke is going to finish his."  
  
Sanosuke shook his head. "Nah I don't think I will Kenshin. I'll see you later." He stood up and started walking towards the door.  
  
Megumi blinked in surprise. Sanosuke not hungry, not finishing a meal? The world had to be ending, either that or he was sick. Whichever it was she had the cure however. Megumi took one look at Sano and grabbed his should, whipping him around to face her.  
  
She froze, as Sanosuke dropped his fist, about an inch from her face. Not nearly as shocked as she was, Sano barely muttered, "Arigato*. Reflex."  
  
Tucking a stray thread of hair behind her ear Megumi put a hand on Sano's forehead, the shock already replaced by a calm look. "Are you feeling well Sanosuke?"  
  
He flinched, his teeth grinding where he hoped no one could hear them. "I'm fine Megumi, now will you let go of me already?" Sano glared at Kenshin and then Kaoru, who had lifted her head at Megumi's voice and was watching quietly.  
  
Kenshin shook his head slowly. "Perhaps you should give him a good check up when you do me Ms. Megumi. He doesn't look well, that he doesn't."  
  
Megumi trembled slightly at Sanosuke's rough voice, which he had almost never used with her before. It almost sounded as if he was angry with her.She tried to hold firm, and held her hand up to Sano's forehead a moment longer. "Yes I do believe you are right Sir Ken. Let me gather my bag from outside where I left it and I will be with you in a moment."  
  
Sighing slightly to herself Megumi turned around and walked to the doorway, glancing once back at the people behind her. All stared at her, and while none of the looks were exactly hate, none were friendly either.  
  
What is going on? She thought unhappily, as she walked outside, keeping her pace as level as possible.  
  
Back inside Sano glared daggers at Kenshin, which of course did not affect the ex-manslayer, who was used to far worse. "What are you doing Kenshin?!" he asked angrily, barely trying to keep his voice low.  
  
Kenshin glanced at Kaoru and turned back to Sanosuke. "We have to ask her about it. As much as I do not wish to harm her or her feelings we must find out the truth. Innocent people are." he glanced back at Kaoru again and his sentence trailed off.  
  
"It's ok Kenshin." The girl said quietly. "I know already, and I know you know I know."  
  
Sano frowned at Kaoru. "How do you know what we're even talking about Missy?" he replied, as small edge to his voice that had not completely disappeared.  
  
Kaoru's eyes were sad, and she seemed almost to tears, now that she looked at her two friends. "I heard you talking last night. About Megumi, and about.that."  
  
Kenshin turned back to the dishes while she spoke, quietly washing and drying each dish. His mouth was a thin line when he finally finished and spoke. "As I said Sano, we need to confront Megumi with your evidence and the evidence of the police. It is our only chance."  
  
"But why do we both have to be there?" Sanosuke replied, whining just a little.  
  
"Because its your evidence that you're presenting and I don't blame Kenshin for not wanting to be alone with that criminal turned doctor fox turned criminal again!" Kaoru snapped, slamming her teacup onto the table. It shattered.  
  
Kenshin shook his head and gathered up the pieces, gently placing them into the sink. Kaoru's eyes clouded again as she looked at the remains of one of her favorite teacups. "Now, now Ms. Kaoru, this is a very fragile matter, just like your teacup. We could have misinterpreted Sanosuke's reasoning, and be incorrect. This is not a time where violence is needed."  
  
"My reasoning is not incorrect!" Sanosuke said angrily. "It all points to one thing and that's-"  
  
There was a small tap on the door and Megumi walked in, her soft feet on the floor making no sound, not even to Kenshin's ears. "Sano, your reasoning is quite often incorrect, because you often do forget to look at everything and assume too much."  
  
Sano jumped and muttered a curse as his head bumped the ceiling. Kaoru blinked and her heart leaped into her throat. How much had Megumi heard?  
  
Ignoring Sanosuke's reaction to her re-entrance she quickly walked toward one of the empty student rooms. "Whenever you're ready Sir Ken, Sanosuke, please come here. I do however have several other patients to attend to when I return to the office so if you don't mind." Megumi left the rest of her statement unsaid, she knew that it would have them back in the room in record time.  
  
When Megumi walked in one of the other rooms, Kaoru cleared her throat. "I have some shopping to do, so I'll leave you two here. Don't burn down the dojo Sanosuke."  
  
Kenshin glanced at Sano when Kaoru left. At least Ms. Kaoru will be out of harm's way.he thought, half dragging Sano toward the room where the doctor was.  
  
*Arigato -Thank you (A/N) hope you like! No flames please, but well rounded criticism is ok. Just no flames please.*lower lip trembles* 


	2. Moving too Quickly

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES MUST YOU BE TOLD STUPID BAKAS?! Sorry. I don't own RK.  
  
A/N strange how things come and go, like Megumi and Sano's relationship. Hmmmm..  
  
Chapter 2- Moving to Quickly  
  
"Sit down, both of you." Megumi said, already seated on the floor, when the men came in.  
  
Sanosuke gritted his teeth and followed in suit, as soon as Kenshin sat down also.  
  
Megumi smiled. "Alright then. I'll start with you Kenshin, and since Sanosuke's check up won't take but a moment, I'll finish with him."  
  
Sano stared at the wall nervously. Somehow he didn't like the sound of what the Fox lady said. It just didn't sound right, but Kenshin agreed. "Very well Ms. Megumi."  
  
Megumi pulled out several large bandages and a small-unlabeled bottle from her bag. "Sir Ken, I was delivered new cream this morning for Dr. Gensai, and he permitted me to use them on you if that is alright. Let me see those burns."  
  
Sanosuke glared at Megumi again, though he was sure she couldn't see. He didn't like 'cream' either. Supposedly that was one of the methods that had been used on one of the victims.  
  
"That is fine Ms. Megumi." Kenshin said again, removing his gi.  
  
Megumi smiled, admiring Kenshin's scarred, but very muscled torso. There were certain advantages to being a doctor.  
  
"Why, good mornin' Ms. Kaoru!" Tai said smiling, walking up to greet her friend. "What are you doing here so bright an' early? I'd have thought you would still be at home with Sir Ken!"  
  
Kaoru shook her head and smiled, her ponytail waving with her. "No Ms. Tai. I had some shopping to do, so I left Kenshin at home with Sanosuke."  
  
Tai grinned. "Well, I suppose that is a good thing, seeming as I would've had to make Sano pay his tab had he come in again."  
  
Kaoru's face darkened when she remembered Sano's lack of appetite, and the reason why. "Maybe."  
  
Kaoru sighed. She'd come to the Akebeko for one basic reason. She needed good gossip on what was happening. "Listen, have you heard about the recent deaths around here?" she whispered, pulling Tai into the seat next to her.  
  
Tai's reaction was the same as anybody's would be. Sadness, and then almost anger. "I have! I can't imagine why anyone would do such a horrid thing. It is just awful! Why, I heard that last night it happened again. Two people. The same way. The same reasons."  
  
Kaoru dropped her eyes. Tai's words echoed in her head. Same Way.Same reasons.Supposedly the four women and two men that had been murdered so far had all been killed by a strange drug called opium. They all just fell over, dead, no matter where they were, with opium in their systems. Each had been a good friend of either the police department, or the local government.  
  
"Opium again?" Kaoru whispered sadly.  
  
Tai nodded. "The most recent ones were another woman and a man. Brother and sister. The man was a retired cop. The thing was, his last case was the opium bust of a couple years ago." She lowered her voice even more. "The police think that the p-people who have been doing the k-killings were part of the gang that ran the opium center."  
  
Kaoru swallowed nervously. It was well known to the police that Megumi had been a part of that gang, if a forced one. It wasn't known to the general public however, which was good or else Dr. Gensai would never have another patient again. One thing was for sure; she needed more information before she could make any conclusions. "Thanks Tai." Kaoru replied, sipping the last of her tea. "Do you know where I can find Police Chief Saito?  
  
"Well your burns look just fine Sir Ken." Megumi said smiling, as she firmly pressed the last bandage onto Kenshin's almost healed back. Kenshin slipped his gi on and moved over a little so Sano could take his place. "Your turn Sanosuke. This won't take but a moment Rooster head."  
  
Sanosuke shied away, but after a look from Kenshin, he reluctantly moved toward Megumi for his check up. If only he'd acted normal this morning he wouldn't be in this mess. But he couldn't help it; he was in the same room as a drug dealer. Of course, if her hadn't found out about Megumi's underground life, her would be treasuring this moment, or at least enjoying teasing the Fox.  
  
To make matters worse, Kenshin hadn't said a word about 'the matter' all morning, and Sano was dreading it, knowing that it would be brought up while he was under Megumi's tender loving care. Yeah right.  
  
Megumi grabbed a thermometer out of her bag and shoved it in Sanosuke's mouth. "Hold this there for a moment. Your cheeks are still very flushed, but I can't imagine that would be blushing now could it be Sanosuke?" She said grinning.  
  
If he could have, he might have slapped her. She had been full of witty comments all morning and he was tired of it. Now however, Kenshin laughed just as gaily along with Megumi.  
  
"Look fox-" Sanosuke growled.  
  
Kenshin's expression changed immediately. Glancing quickly at Sano, he cut in. "We need to discuss something."  
  
She froze, but kept her face calm. She really wasn't all that surprised. Something was up, and with the happenings this morning, she knew it even more. "Of course Sir Ken. What is it?"  
  
Kenshin swallowed and seemed nervous. "Sano and I would like to ask you-"  
  
"What do you know about this Fox? And don't try to toy with me. I know what is going on." Sanosuke growled, spitting the thermometer out, while pulling several packages of a strange looking opium from his pocket.  
  
Megumi gasped. "Where did you get those?" she whispered. "They are dangerous!"  
  
"Tell me about it. You've killed 6 people with this drug." Sanosuke said harshly, ignoring Kenshin's shocked look.  
  
He wasn't supposed to ask her this bluntly! Kenshin thought unhappily. He was unwilling to say anything though. Sanosuke was digging himself into a hole, one that Kenshin wasn't sure he could dig him out of. This was a hole bigger than the hole in his pocket when it came time to pay his tab at the Akebeko.  
  
Sano's face stung. Megumi held her hand up as if to slap him again, and very upset look on her face. "How dare you Sanosuke Sagara. You have some nerve to bring up that matter in such cruel terms. You know that I would never kill anyone again with that drug." She said sternly. Her eyes were angry black glass.  
  
Sano smirked. "I told you not to play fox with me Megumi Takani. I'm not talking about a few years back. This is about the opium murders in town right now."  
  
She gasped, and when she finally began breathing again, it came out in harsh ragged jerks. "How could you think I had any involvement in that Sano? You know what I promised, and I am bound to that promise just as Sir Ken is bound to his."  
  
"I have proof."  
  
Megumi's face was solid stone as she threw her bag across the room and sent it sliding across the floor. "You have nothing Sanosuke Sagara. You have nothing." And with that she stormed out, leaving behind a very upset rurouni and a mad fighter.  
  
A/N oo, they better watch their tempers huh? Adios amigos! 


	3. Leavetaking

**large sigh** oh well I guess I ahev to put in another one of these no don't I? Disclaimer: nope, I don't own RK. **fox ears pop out** but I'm gonna battle the owner for the rights, that I will!!!  
  
Megumi: QUIT STEALING MY FOX EARS!!!  
  
Author: I'm not stealing, just borrowing what should rightly belong to me. **sticks her tongue out**  
  
Kenshin: and would you please stop taking my phrases? I would like them to stay mine, that I would.  
  
Author: shut up Kenshin. I'm trying to tell a story here. And don't give me that 'oro' look. I know your jealous because this fic is ALL about Megumi and Sanosuke.  
  
Kenshin: oooorrrroooo..*swirly eyes*  
  
Author: and now back to the show.  
  
Chapter Three- Leave-taking  
  
Several weeks later in the small police headquarters of Tokyo.  
  
"She's gone Captain." A small but stern looking police officer said to a very strong looking captain of the police force.  
  
"Gone?" Saito asked with a bitter note to his voice. "I had you watching her constantly, and yet you tell me she is gone?!"  
  
The cop nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
Saito frowned, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Find her. I want the murderer of so many in custody, even if they have stopped."  
  
--  
  
"Ms. Kaoru, have you seen Sanosuke? I do believe he hasn't been in here in quite a while, which mean he can't be eating very much." Tai said smiling as she walked up to a Sano-short Kenshin-gumi.  
  
Kaoru sighed and shook her head. "No I haven't Ms. Tai."  
  
Kenshin's eyes drifted to a small table, which was almost dusty from being vacant so long. It was Sanosuke's table, reserved for him because he ate at the Akebeko so often. It was dusty, because Sano was gone.  
  
After Megumi stormed out that day, Sano had gone after her, as angry as he had ever been. Kenshin had heard him swear he would find Megumi, if it killed him. He did hope it did not end up with both of his friends dead.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that. Well, at least I'll be insured a good amount of food until he returns." Tai shrugged. "Well, what would you like?"  
  
They ordered, with Yahiko ordering almost as much as Sano usually did. Strange, but the boy seemed to miss Sanosuke's company more than anyone else.  
  
"Kenshin, where do you think Sano has gone?" Kaoru asked worriedly.  
  
"I am sure he has followed Ms. Megumi to wherever she has left to." He said carefully.  
  
Yes Megumi had disappeared as well. Dr. Gensai said that he had woken up the very next morning, without having seen Megumi the night before, with all her belongings gone, with a note on her pillow. Definitely Megumi's flowing script, yet it almost seemed forced.  
  
Dr. Gensai, Thank you so much for everything. You have helped me incredibly. The time has come however for me to leave. Don't worry about me, and please tell Sir Ken and Sanosuke, I didn't do it. No matter what the proof is, I wouldn't break my promise.  
  
Megumi  
  
Mysterious, without a single reference to where she had gone. Dr. Gensai did say however that the same morning he found that note that Sano had come by to find Megumi. He had disappeared directly after hearing the message.  
  
"Kenshin, did you hear me?" Kaoru asked faintly, putting a hand on Kenshin's arm.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin asked puzzled. He had been lost in his own thoughts once again.  
  
"I asked you if you were going to go after Sano. And if you think they left because they were, em involved." Kaoru replied, blushing slightly.  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "No Ms. Kaoru. I do believe that Sano held feelings for Megumi, but that.that is of the past now."  
  
Megumi had had feelings for Sanosuke as well, and for a little while it had been thought that the relationship between the two would escalate, but with the recent events, all hope of that was gone now. Especially since one of the murders was a close friend of Sano's. But for a while after Tanabata night, all had gone well for the doctor and the ex-fighter.  
  
--  
  
Sanosuke held Megumi's hand tight in his own as they lay beneath the stars. It was Tanabata day, the most romantic day of the year.  
  
"Its so beautiful." Megumi breathed softly next to him.  
  
They weren't the only couples outside that night, yet Megumi was almost surprised to find herself there with the rooster head. He had come by late that night, flowers in hand, and the look of a man with a mission. When it was Sanosuke with that especially handsome look, how could she refuse? She did like him a lot, maybe even love him, but he did not seem the kind to want to stay put. He confused her, and she wasn't too fond of men who had that gift. She liked simple men, like Sir Ken. Usually anyhow.  
  
"Yeah." Sanosuke replied. His attention wasn't really focused on the stars however. He was focused on Megumi. She was so beautiful, her dark eyes shining with the reflections of the stars. The wind blew gently, and as Sanoske stared, it blew her hair and her kimono to the side, revealing a small amount of cleavage. Her outfit was definitely from her 'foxy' side of the closet.  
  
What had demanded he go ask her to see the stars? He really wasn't too happy with stuff like that, it defiled his manly side.  
  
(A.N. We wouldn't want Sanoske to lose his Bad Boy reputation now would we? :p)  
  
He wasn't sure whether it was his need to have a pretty woman to look at tonight after the episode with Kenshin's accident proposal, or the feeling that he actually wanted to spend that night with Megumi. He sighed as he glanced back up at the stars dancing above him and the Doctor fox. Yeah, it was the latter. But was it love?  
  
"Sano." Megumi started softly, turning her head and her fox-like eyes toward him. "You did know what tonight was when you asked correct?"  
  
"Well, yeah I guess. Its Tanabata right?" he replied dumbly. Of course he had known what day it was. It wouldn't have meant anything if he had not.  
  
Megumi kissed him gently on the lips. "Good."  
  
Sanosuke blinked. She really was a good kisser. He had wondered..he put his hand underneath her chin and pulled her face toward him again, kissing her passionately. --  
  
Kenshin smiled remembering that night. Unbeknownst to Sanouske and Megumi, it had been himself and Kaoru that were one of the other couples nearby. Unfortunately for them, Sano was hard to miss, and Megumi with her silent beauty had attracted a small crowd of followers until they realized she already had a date for Tanabata day.  
  
"I hope Sanosuke comes back soon. And Megumi too I suppose." Kaoru said quietly.  
  
Kenshin sighed and nodded. "I do too, Ms. Kaoru."  
  
"Maybe since the killings have stopped." Kaoru's voice trailed off.  
  
He frowned, while out of the corner of his eye watching Yahiko flirt with Tsbaume. "Perhaps so, but even if they have stopped for good, unless something changes, I doubt Ms. Megumi will return."  
  
"So the police are-"  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya?" a stern looking police chief asked, standing in front of their table, a fluttery Tai behind him.  
  
Kenshin nodded at the man before him. "Saito. What is it you need?"  
  
"Battousai, we need Ms. Kamiya here and yourself down at the police department for questioning." Kenshin grimaced at the name. Saito was one of the few who had refused to drop it whenever he had become a wanderer.  
  
"Questioning? Why?" Kaoru asked, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
Saito looked around questioningly and then back to Kaoru. "You were friends with a certain Megumi Takani correct? We need to talk to you about her."  
  
The poor rurouni sighed. He had known that eventually someone from the police department would come for the, asking questions about what he knew.  
  
"Megumi?" Kaoru whispered. "You are joking."  
  
A/N I know why!!! :p :p see ya! 


	4. Betrayal

A/N yes once again I suppose I must put a disclaimer in here. I don't own RK at all that right belongs to somebody else. *Sigh* oh well.  
  
Chapter Four - Betrayal  
  
Pulling her small scarf over her face, Megumi hurried toward the place where she was to spend the night. She had been running for weeks now, trying to find a place where no one had even heard of a Takani relative. Her family had been large before the revolution, and it was difficult. In the end she just might have to leave Japan and move west, though that would break her heart.  
  
She felt someone touch her shoulder gently. She swung around, angry words on the tips of her lips, but there was no one there. Just a milling crowd, some shopping, or some just talking with friends. She sighed and turned back around, trying to ignore her heavy breathing.  
  
'I'm just jumpy that's all.' she thought, walked on toward her destination.  
  
It wasn't the fact that she was traveling that was disturbing her. She wandered for years before she had gotten mixed in with the wrong kind of doctor. It was only the fact that it was Sanosuke that she had left behind, the man she knew she loved, and the very one that swore to find her and make her pay for the deaths of so many.  
  
Suddenly she felt another touch on her other shoulder. This time she turned around cautiously, easily playing the part of a maiden who was just walking through the street shopping. But once again, there was no one there, and the only thing her keen eyes caught was a flash of white.  
  
She walked on, only slightly faster this time. Some one was playing with her, while tracking her at the same time. Well, they weren't going to get away with it. Quickly she wove through the crowd, trying to lose her pursuer.  
  
**A few hours later**  
  
Megumi ducked into an alley and tried to catch her breath. She knew there was someone behind her still, so she had walked in circles around the town, trying to lose him or her. But still she had the sensation that she was still being followed. Megumi pulled her scarf down around her shoulders, sighed and walked farther into the semi-dark alleyway. It was almost dark, and she needed to get home. If this short cut didn't lose the pursuer, nothing would.  
  
"Heh heh heh boys, look who we have here." a low man's voice whispered from the darkness.  
  
Megumi gasped, and she grasped the small knife hidden deep within the folds of her kimono. It was kept there just in case, though usually only used for cutting meat and her doctor practices.  
  
"Show yourself!" she cried into the darkness.  
  
There was a short, curt laugh, and a man appeared, followed by two others who could only be henchmen. The man was tall, and if you like that sort of thing, dark and handsome. His eyes were like dark, cold rubies, and they glittered in the low light.  
  
'Thieves.' She thought instantly, but the man in front was decently well dressed. 'Good thieves.'  
  
"Back off." Megumi said, backing out toward where she had come.  
  
"Oh no, pretty maiden. We couldn't do that. You are worth too much." The man snarled, pulling out a gleaming sword, while his two companions did the same. "Get her."  
  
The men advanced, smirks completely destroying their already ugly faces. "Come here, woman." The first one said, wickedly flashing his blade through the night.  
  
"We won't hurt you that bad." the second one said evilly, smiling with the light of a man that was hungry, and not for food.  
  
"You know it's really not nice to attack a woman while she's all alone and unprotected." A familiar voice said off-handedly.  
  
Megumi's heart jumped into her throat as Sanosuke stepped into the light. "Sano!" she whispered breathlessly.  
  
"Get out of the way man!" the first dude said.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to have to kick your butt." The second one said, running a finger up and down his blade.  
  
Sanosuke laughed. "You? I'd like to see the day."  
  
"You are a fool." The man with ruby eyes said from behind the two fighters, watching silently.  
  
Megumi was watching as well, her heart pounding. She knew Sanosuke would win, she had seen him fight many times before against much better opponents. What had her confused was why he would be protecting her when he swore he would make her pay for supposedly going back on her promise?  
  
"YOU!" the men cried. "How dare you?"  
  
The two men with swords sprung at Sanosuke, their swords drawn and ready to kill. Sano cracked his knuckles. "Bring it on."  
  
Megumi sighed with relief. True, the fight had gone on only seconds, but with the two fighters down already, she was happier. She was always happier when she knew Sano wasn't in danger.  
  
Sanosuke wiped his fist on one of the fighters shirts. There was blood but it was not his own.  
  
You are worth too much.  
  
The man's voice echoed in his head as he stood back up to stare at Megumi. She really must be involved in it then. "What did you do?" he asked softly, a slight angry undertone beneath the surface of his voice. "Why were they attacking you? Was it because you killed one of their friends, or because you worked for their master making opium?"  
  
Megumi gasped, and the slight, delighted smile that had surfaced when Sano saved her disappeared. "What are you talking about?! I don't even know those men!"  
  
There was a harsh laugh from nowhere, and for a moment, Sano thought it might be his, for he felt he could be laughing at her stubbornness. After all, that was why he thought he had loved her. Heh. Not anymore. There's a key word there. HAD. He thought harshly. Still, he looked around for the person that had creating the sound.  
  
Suddenly from out of nowhere the man with the ruby eyes sped past Sanosuke and wrapped his arm around Megumi's waist. "We better be going my dear." the man said wickedly, turning Megumi around before he spoke so Sanosuke could not see her face. There was no answer from her, and Sano could barely breathe.  
  
Not only had she began killing people with her drugs again, she had been cheating on him all along with another man?! It was impossible, but with the ready way Megumi did not say another word and walked forward with the man, there could be no other truth. He had put his heart on the line for this woman, and this was how the fox betrayed him.  
  
"I didn't think you were so cruel to kill people Fox, but now I see you tear people in two too!" Sanosuke yelled at their retreating backs, his anger almost getting the best of him. But he didn't follow. If she chose to go with her lover, than so be it.  
  
"That's the problem Sanosuke Sagara! You thought!" the man yelled over his shoulder, before continuing walking, laughing evilly.  
  
Sano sank to his knees, staring at his fists. He had worked so hard for his own power, yet now, in the face of murderers and this strange man, why did he feel so weak?  
  
Megumi's heart broke in two when she heard Sanosuke's parting words, but she couldn't breathe, nor cry. Trying to keep her calm she muttered, "Release me you idiot."  
  
She felt the blade of a small knife dig farther into her throat. A small trickle of blood ran down her neck, and she flinched. "How about not." The man muttered hoarsely into her ear.  
  
She had been in this same position since the moment the man had run up to her when she and Sano were talking. Knife at her throat and whispered threats into her ears if she did not stay silent and cooperate. What other choice did she have?  
  
Megumi tried to swallow, doing her best to not flinch every time she stumbled and the knife dug into her flesh. Suddenly they stopped, and she felt herself being pulled backward. "Stop and don't move until I say, Megumi."  
  
She froze, and felt the warmth of the man's body being so close to hers removed. Finally. The dagger however did not budge an inch and the man's fingers stayed close to her skin. She laughed even though there was no humor intoned. "Don't worry I won't."  
  
Behind her she heard some whispers and then a gasp. Everything went silent and before she knew it, she was pulled into a small alley, and in a door. The room was dark, except for the glowing of a small lantern in the corner. The shadows of the room seemed to cultivate and grow as she watched. A much larger shadow moved from somewhere behind, and the pressure at her neck was relieved. "Sit."  
  
She swallowed freely, and took a deep breath. "I'd rather stand thank you." She replied as steely as she could. This was no time to lose her resolve.  
  
There was a flash of dark ruby eyes and she heard the small terrifying sound of a sword being drawn. "Sit, or you will be made to sit."  
  
Megumi glared at the figure as he too sat down in the darkness. Slowly her vision adjusted to the darkness. It was the leader of the strange band that had attacked her earlier. The man had smooth handsome features, with ruby eyes that seemed to spark with a fire held deep within. She sat.  
  
"What is it you want with me?" she asked, her voice still a little hoarse from lack of use.  
  
The thin lips curved into a smile. "What I want with you? Everything, but I'm afraid some of my wishes cannot be satisfied at the moment. There are more substantial things that need to be discussed."  
  
Megumi's breath caught in her throat. What he talked of, she knew. And it was not a pleasing thought, one that should be locked away. She frowned, and put on a calm, sometimes even thought to be cold, face she used with her patients. "Substantial things?" she asked raising an eyebrow, and using a tone that she knew he would find uncomfortable.  
  
His ruby eyes narrowed. "Don't play tricks with me Megumi Takani." He growled. "You will tell me what I want, or die in the process."  
  
She sniffed. "I will not tell you anything you wish to know for I doubt I know anything you would have an interest in. However since I suppose I am to be held in this place, I suppose I should know the name of the man who has," she stopped and put on a disdainful tone to cover the fact she was quivering inside. ".kidnapped me."  
  
The light flickered, and as she watched the face broke into a grin, a handsome grin, though one with an evil, possibly perverted intent.  
  
"Spoken like the ever clever fox I see. Very well." The man stood, and walked over to the lantern, his back to her. He picked up the light and it wavered as he carried to the other side of the room, lighting it well enough so she could see his face.  
  
"No." she whispered, her eyes widening. "You're supposed to be dead."  
  
His evil laughed echoed through the room. "Love cannot die!"  
  
A/N: What is going on? Who is this maniac? And why is he talking about love? What will happen to poor Sanosuke's broken heart? Find out next time!  
  
Megumi: You better actually finish this story!  
  
Author: what?  
  
Megumi: you know what I mean! You never finish your stories! And I'm in this one so it HAS to be finished!  
  
Author: **blushes** You are not supposed to say that in public Megumi! And to all you readers, I can only finish with reviews! Later! 


	5. Forced

A/N. If anyone's still reading this, for their benefit I do not own RK. Lady Galadria here, over and out.  
  
Chapter 5 - Forced.  
  
Sanosuke gulped down another bottle of raw sake. At the rate he was drinking, it wasn't long before he was drunk. He glanced around at the few others left in the bar. All were drunk, and at almost 2 AM, he wasn't surprised. Why he was there himself he didn't know, except he felt he fit right in.  
  
"You there, shouldn't it be time for you to run on home to your girlfriend, there's time left in the night yet." The bartender asked, shining a glass with a mischievous grin.  
  
Sano's frown deepened and he remembered what he had been trying so hard to forget. The woman he loved, (or thought he loved) was a murderer, a liar, and on top of all that, was cheating on him with another man.  
  
"Heh. Why should I? Its not like she wants me back anyway. She's found herself another." Sanosuke replied sullenly, glaring at the 15 huge empty sake bottles in front of him. Unfortunately it took a lot to get him drunk.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow and set down the glass. He leaned onto his elbows on the counter. "Look, I don't think you should make any judgments. I don't know much, but I know unless a woman openly rejects you in public, with words AND actions, she still cares. Don't throw it away."  
  
Sano smirked. "Sometimes all it takes is action. It doesn't require words."  
  
"I'm just givin' you a bit of advice before I kick you out. Besides, I'm out of sake." The man left the counter and opened the door. "Out. And do something about your problems. I don't care what it takes, but I don't like seeing a man like you drunk. You're probably wrong anyway."  
  
He growled under his breath but didn't have the strength to resist. So he sullenly got up and left the bar, wandering the streets like he hadn't done it a long time.  
  
"Please Saito, let her go. She's answered as many questions as you should need and so have I. It is late that it is and you should release us." Kenshin said quietly as he watched Saito walk out of his office sternly with a very upset looking Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru glanced pleadingly to Saito. The man was ruthless. "Please."she whispered.  
  
Kenshin's heart was saddened at seeing Miss Kaoru in the state she was in. But he had had no choice, and when Saito questioned them again and again, he could do nothing but follow along. To do anything else would end with men hurt, and him in jail. Poor Miss Kaoru.  
  
Saito grimaced, but it truly was late. "Go. But I may call on you once again in the morning. I have questions to ask yet."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on Kenshin. It will be an unusually long walk to the dojo tonight."  
  
Kaoru took a step and was surprised when she felt herself stumble, and Kenshin catch her as they left the police center.  
  
"What does he search for?" she asked Kenshin when they were outside and well on their way.  
  
The poor rurouni shrugged, and his face wore a very unhappy look. "I don't know Miss Kaoru, but whatever it is, it will drive that man mad."  
  
Megumi rubbed her eyes sleepily and tried to figure out where she was. The room was dark and cold, and it was raining outside. So sad the rain made her feel.  
  
The memories came flooding back to her, as little she wanted them.  
  
".Love cannot die!" the terrible man's words echoed in her mind, as well as the conversation after.  
  
"Konrato."she remembered whispering, her voice trying so hard to keep from trembling, and not from fear.  
  
Konrato smiled, his eyes glinting in the low light evilly. "Very good Megumi, you recognize me. I should hope you did, after everything we shared."  
  
She swallowed and her lips tightened. "Shared?" she laughed. "You were a friend of my father's Konrato, one that in the end helped kill him. What do we share?"  
  
The proud, handsome man infront of her raised an eyebrow, as if expecting more. " A friend of your father's? No love, I was more than that."  
  
She gasped, as shocked by this admission of love now than she was earlier with the episode with Sanosuke. How dare he?  
  
"You are a murderer, and a man who wishes and searches for more than he could ever have." She scoffed. "You are a man who makes his bargain with whoever bids the highest price, whether he be good or evil, alive," she paused, "or dead."  
  
"Be careful of your tongue girl. I have loved you since the moment I set eyes on you, but even love can be put behind when there is a large price at stake. Such as your talents with the making of opium."  
  
The candlelight flashed, and made strange shadows dance across the room. The silence seemed to dance as well, but in a more dangerous way.  
  
"You don't need me. You have killed enough people with what you have." Megumi said angrily, her voice low and hard.  
  
This caused laughter. Evil laughter, filled with greed and lust. "You can never have enough of a money, fox." Konrato said smiling.  
  
She bit her lip at his use of fox. That was Sanosuke's name for her, and she wouldn't have any other man use it like that, though at the moments she was going to use all her powers of woman hood and cleverness to save her. It seemed that Sanosuke wouldn't anytime soon.  
  
"We need to you to finish the project that you started under the guidance of Kanryu. I need you also." He whispered, crouching down before her. She flinched, and stared angrily at the wall behind Konrato as his face neared hers. "I need you."  
  
Suddenly he pressed his lips to hers and her eyes sprang open. Before she knew it, she reached up and slapped the fire out of him.  
  
"You.!" he spluttered, leaping backward, his hand to his sword.  
  
Megumi's heart was pounding. He had kissed her! And what was worse, she had felt that man's evil intentions the moment his skin touched hers. She had done what she had too in order to escape that which she dreaded.  
  
Konrato resumed his calm composure moments later, his hair only slightly out of place, though his eyes were full of fire, passionate and angry. "So you treat me Megumi Takani. But I warn you, you will work for me whether you will it, or not, and I will have you as my own, whether you are forced or act of your own will. Believe me, the former will not be pleasurable. Think deeply."  
  
Her had stung, but she stared him hard in the face. "So be it." She muttered harshly. "But your deepest desires cannot be fulfilled."  
  
The ruby eyed man stormed out, and she heard the turn and lock of a key as the door slammed.  
  
So was the night before. It had been awful, but Megumi felt she had done what needed to be done. Konrato had not visited her since those earlier hours of the night, and she was honestly surprised that she did not feel defiled that morning. She would not put such an act past such a desperate man.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Megumi took a deep breath and sat up from the floor where she had slept. "Come in."  
  
Surprisingly it did not seem like she was being treated like a prisoner. The door opened, and a small, kindly looking old man with dark, clouded eyes walked in. "Good morning Miss Megumi. I trust you slept well?"  
  
She could've laughed, but she did not. The eyes could be deceiving also, and she swore not to trust this man until proof was brought to her. "As well as could be expected when being kidnapped." She said slowly. "Who are you?"  
  
The man smiled. "Perhaps. I am Zakon, here to transport you to your lab, where you will be meeting with the master shortly."  
  
Her lab? Megumi closed her eyes unhappily. And a meeting with Konrato to boot. This would not be a good day. Hopefully she would be able to escape, for unless she was mistaken, their would be no Kenshin-gumi rescue for her this time. All she had was herself. Still maybe the letters she had left behind might level the minds of her old friends in Tokyo.  
  
She noticed a fresh, if low cut kimono lying next to her pallet and she sighed wearily. "Tell him I'm coming."  
  
Sano slowly crawled out of bed the next morning, still feeling the aftershock of his drinking fest the night before. He had to get out and do something, or else he might as well wallow in self-pity. Which wasn't his favorite thing to do either way. Slowly he slipped his clothes on and splashed his face, trying to wash away his night mares from his sleep.  
  
He was running faster and faster from some unseen enemy. Every so often he would feel a searing hot flames stretch across his bare back and he would run harder. The path he took never seemed to end either. He ran for what seemed like years, and centuries, until finally saw a giant tower reaching into the sky. At the top, he saw a unmistakable figure, with a strong, beautiful face and long black hair flowing in the wind. The figure teetered on her perch, and fell, plummeting down.  
  
A scream ripped from his throat before he could think, and his speed escalated to super speed. It wasn't moments before he reached the tower, only to find the woman in the arms of a man with the face of a devil. Yet she seemed completely besotted with the inhuman freak.  
  
His scream echoed through the dream again, but this time it was a scream of pain and anguish deeper than any heard in the mortal realm.  
  
Sanosuke shook his head roughly again, trying to forget. He took a deep breath and stepped out into the street, looking this way and that for a decent place to eat. Walking quickly he spotted a small diner, much like the Akabeko. Right before he stepped into the resteraunt, he glimpsed something out of the corner of his eyes. There was a beautiful woman, walking slowly with her head down, surrounded by two or three men with swords. Sano's breath caught in his throat. "Megumi.?" he whispered.  
  
A/N Good? Bad? Ugly? Please let me know if you want me to post my next chappie! 


	6. Truth Revealed

Author: *looks around* Disclaimer.  
  
Kenshin: I'm not sure that counts Miss Galadria.  
  
Author: *glares* fine. No I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do know that these disclaimers are getting annoying..  
  
Kenshin: That wasn't so hard now was it?  
  
Author: You have no idea.anyway, here ya go, Chapter 6 of Trivial Love.  
  
Chapter 6 - Truth Revealed  
  
'No, it couldn't be!' Sano thought rapidly as he watched the serene faced woman walk past. It couldn't be, it just couldn't! Megumi would never be caught dead in a kimono like the one that woman was wearing. It was long sleeved, and was cut so low that it was almost improper! The deep purple shade however was gorgeous against the tone of the woman's skin.  
  
When the group was almost past, he finally made up his mind, forgetting his breakfast completely. He would see if it was her, and if it was, he would give her a piece of his mind, and then leave her to whatever mess with the ruby-eyed man she had gotten herself into. But though he followed as discreetly as he could, his height gave him away and he didn't see the flicker of emotion in the woman's face as she saw him briefly in the crowd.  
  
Megumi's heart raced. Could that have been Sanosuke? It was too much to hope, but if he had seen her maybe, just maybe.. No. He wouldn't be able to recognize her, especially in this kimono.  
  
She shrugged uncomfortably, and tried to adjust her kimono to a more modest height. Megumi winced as she pulled too hard with her left arm. Pain was obviously no bar to Konrato's guards. A few minutes after they had left her 'prison', once they were deep in a crowd, she had tried to escape. One of the guards had been in her way in seconds with an evil look on his face as he brought his sword hard down on her shoulder. Naturally she hadn't tried to escape since.  
  
Megumi kept her head down as she tried to formulate some plan for her own escape. Sano wouldn't be able to find her (and at this point she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even care) and Kenshin and Kaoru won't come after her if they know that Sanosuke was here. What a troublesome circle.. She thought absently as she followed her guards into a large building with few windows.  
  
"In here." Zaken gestured toward a small room with several familiar instruments in it. "Konrato will be in here shortly, but until then, he wishes for you to get reacquainted with your old materials."  
  
The room was small and dimly lit, but even so Megumi's eyes filled with tears as she saw the instruments she had used to make opium when she worked for Kanryu. She had wished with all her heart never to see them again, but here they were. Softly she walked to the small chair by a barred window and collapsed into it.  
  
Tears trickled down her cheeks as her head fell into her hands helplessly. 'I won't help him!' she thought in anguish. 'I won't!'  
  
Kaoru Kamiya paced the floor of her dojo aimlessly.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, you should stop doing that, that you should." Kenshin said quietly from the corner of the practice room.  
  
She spun around angrily. "How can I Kenshin? My one student has run off somewhere, and I can't find him! What am I going to do?"  
  
Kenshin Himura sighed and walked over to Kaoru putting a hand on her shoulder. "He went after Sanosuke, Miss Kaoru. Maybe we should too."  
  
Kaoru relaxed instantly at his touch. She loved him more than he could ever imagine, and every time he touched her, no matter how casually, she melted. Trying to hide her deep breath, she flung her arms around him in a great big hug. "Really Kenshin?" she said softly. "You think we should?"  
  
The look on the poor rurouni's face was priceless as he awkwardly patted Kaoru's back. He was completely unaware when it came to love. "Yes, we couldn't leave Yahiko out here by himself now could we?"  
  
Kaoru grinned and ignored the tingling she felt up and down her arms where she touched him. "Then lets go find that little brat now okay?" she replied and ran quickly toward her room to change into good traveling clothes.  
  
Kenshin's hand went gingerly to his neck where Kaoru's arms had been flung around him. Perhaps.there was more to Miss Kaoru than she showed? Perhaps.she loved him? He shook his head rapidly. No, it couldn't be. He wasn't worth a treasure like her.  
  
Sanosuke rushed through the crowd, ducking and doing his best to stay out of sight of the guards surrounding the woman he thought might be Megumi. Occasionally he lost her, but each time his keen eyes would find her again after a few moments.  
  
'After all.' he thought quickly, 'How many women could there be that beautiful? Not that I'm interested in her anymore that is.'  
  
The problem was, in his heart he knew that if anything ever happened to Megumi, anything, his heart would break. As long as she was alive, he could live on, even if it was in unhappiness.  
  
Suddenly he realized he had stridden right by the building his quarry had entered. Kust as well, maybe he could sneak in through the back, or at least find out what was going on with that girl.  
  
Bending so low he was almost to his knees Sanosuke tiptoed to behind the building until a small barred window caught his eye. 'Maybe I can find out something in there.' he thought quickly.  
  
Standing up just slightly he peered into the window. A slim figure was slouched in a small chair right near him, and from his position he could tell not only was it Megumi Takani, but she was crying.  
  
There was a knock at the door and moments later a tall, handsome man with ruby eyes walked in, a keen smile on his face.  
  
".Konrato." Megumi whispered, her head lifting just slightly.  
  
Sano's breath caught in his throat as he recognized the man as Megumi's lover. He didn't want to see this. But still he couldn't tear his eyes away from the man that seemingly stole the fox's heart.  
  
"Yes love. I hope you are ready to begin?" Konrato said smiling wickedly.  
  
Megumi's shoulders heaved as she took a long shuddering breath. "Do I have a choice?"  
  
Her voice came distantly to Sano, from his perch at the window. What did he mean 'begin'?  
  
Konrato bent over and lifted Megumi's chin up to his. "No repeats of last night dear. Take my gift peacefully and enjoy it. Don't, and be alone forever." He took her mouth in his and began kissing Megumi passionately, her lips bound by his.  
  
Sano growled angrily and turned away from the window. So much for it being some mistake. She really was in love with that fool. How could he have been so stupid?  
  
A sharp sound rang through the air, followed by an identical one and a woman's scream. Eyes wide, Sano turned back to the window. That fellow Konrato's cheek was red, like the rest of his face that was almost purple from anger. "You will learn woman!" he said turning on a heel and storming out toward the front of the room. He whipped around just before leaving.  
  
Sanosuke ducked so as to avoid being seen, but he could hear Konrato's voice echo out of the window. "You better get to work and not deny me again. Next time your punishment will be worse. But I daresay I will have a better time than you will." The evil intent was prominent to even Sanosuke.  
  
Gathering courage to peek back into the window, he saw Megumi turn and look at the opium-making materials lined up along the way. She gave a shuddering sigh and stood. He could see the huge handprint that had planted itself on her face, scarring her beauty. Had he been wrong all along?  
  
A/N: Yay! Sano finally found out the truth! But what will he do with it? Will he leave, keeping to his promise of leaving Megumi to whatever plight she was in? Or will he play the knight in shining armor and bust a hole in the wall to rescue her? Next Time on Rurouni Kenshin - Trivial Love!  
  
Oh yeah, and please thank Mushi-azn for reviewing my story! I thought everyone had forgotten it! *tear* but thanks to her I'll post the next chapter asap! Bye! 


	7. Execution

Author: Great title isn't it?  
  
Megumi: If you say so.  
  
Author: Shut up Megumi. Anyway, I disclaim any rights I may have or had to RK. This fic however is purely mine!!! *mutters* .just like Sanosuke..hehehe  
  
Megumi: WHAT WAS THAT?!?!  
  
Author: uh oh, gotta run! Bye! *runs away screaming while Megumi chases her*  
  
Chapter 7 - Execution  
  
Megumi's face ached from Konrato's slap, and her lips stung from his forced kiss. How she hated that man, and wished he would disappear from the face of the earth. If only there was some way.  
  
She shuddered and stood up from the chair. Taking a few steps toward the table, she reached over and picked up one of the small knives she would end up using if she obeyed Konrato's wishes.  
  
"How could it have come to this? How?" she whispered, clenching the hilt of the knife so hard her knuckles were white. "Why did I ever have to-"  
  
The knife clattered on the ground.  
  
There was a sound somewhere behind her. "Who's there?" she asked quickly whipping around, her eyes round orbs. She prayed it wasn't Konrato, sneaking in for some awful deed.  
  
There was no answer, but the whispering of the wind through the cracks in the barred window. She stepped softly toward the window, more and more sure that someone had been standing just outside. "Who is it?" she whispered, her voice unable to be heard. "Please.. show yourself."  
  
~//~  
  
"Kenshin, where do you think they could have gone?" Kaoru asked quietly, the small carriage bouncing beneath them.  
  
"I'm not sure Miss Kaoru, but Yahiko followed Sanosuke, and Sanosuke most likely followed Megumi." Kenshin replied, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
Kaoru stared out the window drowsily. They had been riding for several days and Kenshin had been quiet most of the time. It worried her, and he had this distant look on his face since the day she had asked him about Sanosuke and Yahiko and Megumi.  
  
"And where do you think Megumi would have gone?"  
  
His face was grave as he looked toward her. "As far away from Tokyo and Sanosuke as she could. The tears in her eyes were nothing compared to the tears on her soul that night."  
  
She bowed her head. 'Then let us pray we find them in time.' she thought sadly.  
  
~//~  
  
Sanosuke's breath stopped when he saw Megumi pick up the small knife on her workbench. 'She wouldn't!' He thought angrily. 'Not after last time!'  
  
Someone stepped on a twig behind him. "What?" he muttered, turning around quickly, but not before someone wrapped a hand around his neck and another hand around his mouth.  
  
'Idiot.' he thought quickly, before flipping the man over his back and into the concrete wall.  
  
The man looked up blearily and seemed a little woozy. He raised a finger to his lips, and a sharp birdcall echoed through the alley.  
  
~//~  
  
Megumi gasped as there was a huge crash against the wall nearest her. Dust trickled down from the ceiling and she ran to the window as a sharp birdcall shrieked through the air.  
  
Sanosuke was just outside her window! Had he been listening, or watching?  
  
"Sanosuke!" she cried, both hands up against the bars of her window. Did he come to rescue her?  
  
He looked up quickly, his eyes a sparkling brown as they rose to meet hers. His lips formed her name as a large group of men came running from the entrance to the alley. Sanosuke turned on a heel to face the men.  
  
The alley was a dead end, and there was no escape for him. Megumi watched silently as Sano used every last trick he had to take down the men that came swarming into the dirty alleyway. Tears trickled down the cheeks as one of the men planted a hard kick to Sanosuke's stomach, and sent him reeling.  
  
It was over after several minutes, and for once, Sanosuke was not the winner.  
  
"SANOSUKE!!" she cried, slamming her fists onto the hard concrete wall that stopped her from reaching the man she loved. Megumi turned from the horrible scene and slid down the wall, with no comforting hand to dry her tears.  
  
~//~  
  
"Where did you find him?"  
  
"Outside the doctor's window milord."  
  
"How many were hurt?"  
  
"About eight milord. Two of my men were also killed. He is a strong fighter."  
  
"How long would you say he had been standing there?"  
  
"There is no way to be sure sir."  
  
Sanosuke was vaguely of voices somewhere behind him. His mind fluttered slowly into consciousness. Where was he?  
  
Suddenly it all came back to him. He had been watching the fox, about to kill herself it seemed, when a man had come up behind him. The whistle that had pierced the silence in the alley way before now shrilled through his brain. Then he had fought for his life against a large group of men that had just kept pouring into the alley where there was no escape for him.  
  
~~  
  
Left, right, left, right, he had kicked with all his might at every man within reach of him. His long legs flashed in lightning blows, striking most. All except one. One man had been faster than the others, and had landed a crunching blow to his stomach making his defenses crumble. Taking that to their advantage the other men fell upon him in a flying tackle. That was when he heard Megumi's shrill scream.  
  
"SANOSUKE!!"  
  
~~ Sano struggled weakly trying to figure out what bound him.  
  
"So our peeping tom has awakened." a cruel and very familiar voice said quietly.  
  
Konrato pulled Sanosuke's head up roughly. The metal chains pulled harshly against Sano's skin, as he glared at the man who had taken the fox he loved, and harmed her.  
  
"Why were you watching her?" Konrato asked angrily.  
  
He struggled against his bonds and didn't answer. There was no way this freak would get any answers out of him.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't bother with that." Konrato said, laughing rudely, and releasing Sanosuke's head with a strong yank. "Pure steel, there is no way even a man of your size could break it. Now tell me, do you know who that woman was? Why were you watching her through my window?"  
  
Sano spat in the man's face, since it was the closest he could get to physically harming the man in front of him. His hands were chained to a thick, strong piece of wood, as were his feet.  
  
Konrato's face crumbled in anger. "You insolent little maggot!"  
  
After a few seconds of almost purple anger, Konrato seemed to remember that there was another officer in the room. He shooed a hand at the man while wiping his face with a small ladies' handkerchief. The man quickly stepped outside.  
  
"So you don't know her eh?" Konrato said, a cruel smile twitching at his lips. "Well then, let's see how my little koshii responds to you then."  
  
The ruby-eyed man stepped back from Sanosuke. "I will return, don't fear that, but fear the response of my little fox to your face." He said smiling coldly, before striding out of the room.  
  
Sano's thoughts were frozen. The man was bringing Megumi here? To him? What would she say? Or do? Sanosuke straightened in anger as he realized the words that Konrato had used. The words boomeranged around his head.  
  
"My little fox."  
  
"My little koshii."  
  
Sano hated the man for his words of love that he spoke so easily toward Megumi. He hated everything about the man, from his admittedly handsome face, to his rude demeanor toward women. Megumi especially. He sagged helplessly into his chains. He had to find a way out of here. If he didn't.. who knew what would happen?  
  
~//~  
  
There was a small knock at Megumi's door as she sat staring at the instruments on the table. She had barely moved since she had seen Sanosuke taken away. If he was gone, she really had nothing else to live for. She knew one thing though. She would not use those things to kill more people for Konrato. No matter what he forced on her. No matter what.  
  
Her dress was partly torn in the back from the rough concrete wall she had fallen against, but it didn't really matter. Nothing really mattered.  
  
The door opened and a seemingly very amused Konrato stepped in. "Pardon my intrusion my little fox, but you did not answer my knock."  
  
Ruby eyes flashed quickly toward the worktable. "I see you have not started yet. Are you perhaps upset?"  
  
Konrato leaned down so he was at Megumi's height while she gazed at him sullenly. There was nothing but muffled fire in her eyes now, not cold fire, nor the burning fire of a passionate thinker.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and gave offered her his hand. "Come my lovely, I think I have something that will make you feel so much better."  
  
Megumi frowned and her eyes narrowed slightly. "No."  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her light form up, though she did try to resist. "Now, now, we can't have any of that. Please, do try to accept me as something besides a friend or comrade."  
  
Megumi sniffed, and turned her head as Konrato lead her forcefully into and down the hall while whispering things into her ear. Things that made her flush with embarrassment, blush in anger, and quiver with fear.  
  
~//~  
  
Sanosuke straightened as he heard footsteps outside the large room he was held in. He would not show signs of weakness, not until the day he died.  
  
Konrato walked in, practically dragging a pale Megumi into the room.  
  
Sano gasped as she looked up. He eyes were almost blank as her gaze roved around the room. Abruptly her eyes lit on him. Her almost coal black eyes widened just a touch, and the fire in the rekindled to a flame, and then faded once again, though this time when she turned to Konrato it was of her own will, and he back was straighter.  
  
"What was it you wanted me to see?" she asked slowly.  
  
Konrato flinched as he realized he had missed any reaction she might've had to seeing Sanosuke. He pointed toward his prisoner. "There. Do you see him? This man was caught outside your window, no doubt wishing for you to change. However, I have reason to believe that he knows you. Do you know him?"  
  
Megumi walked slowly toward Sano, her face as pale and as still as stone. Her lips were thin and trembled only a moment as he gaze wavered over Sanosuke's wounded body. She raised her head slowly to meet Sanosuke's and their eyes locked.  
  
In his dark brown eyes were pain, sadness and anger; in hers, sadness, pain, apologies, and fierce anger. But each knew the depth of the other's love.  
  
The fox turned around slowly to face Konrato. He gaze was strong ans steely, and almost regenerated from her look at Sano. "I do not know him." She said strongly, holding her head high.  
  
Konrato smiled a very thin lipped smile. "Perhaps." he walked slowly passed Megumi and even though she could not see him, she heard the sound of a sword sliding out of its sheath.  
  
".So you won't mind if I execute him?"  
  
A/N: ok I hope that was a good cliffhanger! ^_^ bye! 


	8. A Deadly Choice

A/N: so, are you ready to chop MY head off yet? Don't worry, this story will either be mostly wrapped up with just one *not happily ever after* chapter left, or with two chapters and a wonderful cliffhanger like the one in Chapter 7! *big grin* I don't own RK, but I wish I did. I'd be rich then! Woohoo! Have a nice read! Oh yeah, and if you really like fight scenes, then I'm sorry I'll have to disappoint you. I'm not very good at them. Bye!  
  
Chapter 8 A Deadly Choice  
  
"I will be right back Miss Kaoru. I believe Sano has been here." Kenshin said quietly. "Which means Yahiko will have been here also."  
  
There was a very large wagon full of bottles of sake being packed into a storeroom. Over to the side, directing the men unloading was the bartender. Kenshin leaped down from the carriage and quickly walked over the man.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but have you seen a tall man with brown hair and the symbol of 'Bad' on his back?" Kenshin asked politely.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I suppose. Why?"  
  
The rurouni smiled. "He's a friend of mine, and I'd rather like to find him. Also, have you seen a small boy wearing a yellow gi and carrying around a wooden sword?"  
  
"Yep. The man you look for, he was around here getting drunk. He drank all my sake, completely all of it!" the bartender frowned. "He didn't pay either. The boy you speak of, I've seen him too, and he was asking about the same man. Does he owe you something?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "No, but do you know the whereabouts of either? I must find them immediately."  
  
The man glanced over toward his bar quickly and turned back to Kenshin before explaining that he didn't know where Sanosuke had gone, but Yahiko had headed off to the east, toward some of the rougher sides of town.  
  
"Thank you." Kenshin replied turning around to head back to Kaoru. The bartender stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder first however.  
  
"You might want to know fellow, that this Sanosuke guy you speak of, he was in some sort of girl trouble. Whatever it was it seemed worth dying over to him. Just make sure he isn't in any trouble ok? Men like him tend to throw themselves at women, just to prove themselves."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "I will keep that in mind, that I will. Thank you."  
  
Kaoru poked her head back out of the carriage as Kenshin returned. "Did he know where Sano and Yahiko are?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "No Miss Kaoru, but we should be able to find them soon. I don't think either have left this area."  
  
~//~  
  
Megumi swirled around, and her eyes widened in fear as she saw Konrato's sword hovering blade down just above Sanosuke's neck. He wouldn't! Poor Sano, he couldn't even defend himself in a fair fight!  
  
"Why would you kill a man who has done nothing?" she asked, trying to compose herself, and try to cover her shaking voice.  
  
"Done nothing my pet fox? I do believe this peeping tom has done something. He was spying on you of course!" Konrato smiled wickedly as he dropped his sworn a fraction lower. He would find out what this Sanosuke meant to Megumi, or else.  
  
"Spying on me? At least he wasn't so forward that it was improper!" Megumi cried angrily at Konrato. She was losing her temper.  
  
"Forward? No my darling, I was not being forward. I brought you here as a work resource, not a lover. Yet." Konrato replied smiling wickedly.  
  
"What...?" she whispered softly.  
  
Konrato laughed, a deep handsome laugh. "Of course! You did not know? All the deaths, and things pointing to you my love? I knew you would run, and come to me after the escapade with Kanryu."  
  
Megumi shook her head roughly. "No, I would have never come to you. Not ever!"  
  
He smiled cleverly. "Not directly. But you came to me nonetheless didn't you? I've been tracking you since you left Tokyo."  
  
"No....this couldn't be happening...." Megumi muttered quietly. He had tricked her? No, no this couldn't be....  
  
Sanosuke bit back a curse. How could he have let himself become so helpless?! And be tricked like this? It would never happen again if he got out of this. In his position he couldn't escape, nor protect Megumi! She was definitely in a bad way. He struggled against the bonds that held him, not minding the sword that ever so often barely touched the back of his neck.  
  
Konrato kicked him roughly to stop the movement. "Don't make me kill you before I get what I want." He muttered hoarsely, low enough that the woman not 2 yards away could not hear.  
  
He grimaced but acquiesced. Obviously his strength wasn't going to be of any use here, so he was going to have to rely on smarts.  
  
Megumi took a deep breath and lowered her eyes to the ground as she stepped closer to Sanosuke and Konrato. Soon she was maybe a foot from the man she loved, and the two men that loved her.  
  
"Your pet fox? I don't think so." she asked softly, raising a hand to Konrato's face. "Release this man, and I'm sure we could come to an arrangement."  
  
Quickly she steeled herself to what she was about to do. If it would save Sanosuke's life, she was willing to do anything. Megumi stroked at light hand across the evil man's lips. She gingerly tipped her head to meet his. Konrato's and the fox's lips touched, and at that moment, all hell broke loose.  
  
(A/N ok, I'm kidding hell didn't break loose, but it might as well have! ^_^ I love being evil.)  
  
~//~  
  
Yahiko frantically looked around him. Walls to two sides, men behind and in front of him, and he had nothing to fight with. His bokken had broken when he had been fighting earlier. This place was crawling with thugs hungry for cash and fighting.  
  
"Hey little kid, who're your parents? I'm sure they'd ransom you for quite a bit!" one of the thugs from behind him said laughing evilly.  
  
"Yeah, he's just so pretty isn't he? I'll bet he has a lovely singing voice!" another cackled.  
  
"Amused with your own evilness aren't you?" a feminine voice said loudly from some direction.  
  
The men looked around angrily, muttering to themselves. "Hey who's there?" "Show yourself girl!" "Where is she?"  
  
Kaoru jumped down from one of the low roofs with Kenshin just behind her. She grabbed Yahiko by the edge of his collar. "When we get home your going to get it little Yahiko!" she muttered fiercly as Kenshin pulled out his sword.  
  
"Oooo, a tough guy." One of the more unattractive men scoffed. "Go on, get him boys!"  
  
Kenshin's face hardened as he quickly knocked out the men coming at him. In moments all of the men had fled or were on the ground moaning over broken arms and such. The rurouni turned around the face Kaoru and Yahiko.  
  
"What happened Yahiko? How did you get yourself into a fight like this?" he asked.  
  
Yahiko shrugged, and tried to make Kaoru release him. "Its not my fault Kenshin! I was just trying to find Sanosuke!"  
  
"But why did you run off like that you little brat? You could've at least told us where you were going! I-We were worried sick!" Kaoru said angrily, dropping her short apprentice to the ground.  
  
Kenshin nodded and hid a smile at Kaoru's stutter. "Yes we were worried Yahiko. You made a dangerous decision that you did."  
  
The boy dusted himself off and stood up. He smiled cleverly. "But I figured out where Sanosuke and Megumi are, does that count?"  
  
~//~  
  
Sano's eyes grew thinner, and the edges could have been razor sharp (If you know what I mean!) when he realized what Megumi was going to do. So at that moment when all his pride shattered he pulled with all his strength, and pulled his chains against the sharp blade that now hung almost lifelessly in Konrato's hands.  
  
As soon as his bonds were broken he shoved Megumi away from Konrato, who had seemingly held her spellbound with his lips. Sanosuke stood up, his face full of anger and fire. "You won't ever do that again!" he yelled, and slammed his fist into Konrato's still dumbfounded face.  
  
The man flew across the room with the force of Sanosuke's punch and slammed into the wall, his sword flying through the air a few yards away from where its owner lay helpless.  
  
Sanosuke straightened, staring at the man who had held him prisoner. Konrato shouldn't move again, and he didn't deserve to.  
  
"Sanosuke." Megumi whispered softly, unable to believe her eyes that he had broken free. He had broken her free too, of an evil deeper that the darkness.  
  
He turned by her voice, and smiled. "God fox, how do you get yourself into these kind of things?"  
  
Megumi sighed happily, glad to see he didn't seem to hold any emotional injuries. She ran to him, and flung herself into his arms. He caught her gracefully, and tilted her head up with his forefinger.  
  
"Oh Sanosuke, I- I'm so sorry." she said softly, staring up into his warm brown eyes.  
  
He shook his head. "No.don't be." he bent down to kiss her. .  
  
The sharp sound of metal ringing on the floor made him look up. "What.?" Megumi asked, her hands falling on Sano's chest, her back to the sound. Sanosuke glanced psat Megumi's beautiful face.  
  
"If I can't have her, no one can!" Konrato screamed, and threw his sword with deadly grace, straight toward Megumi's unprotected back, before falling in a dead heap.  
  
Time stopped, or at least seemed to slow for Sanosuke. His thoughts were whirling as he watched the sword fly closer and closer to the woman he loved. He turned around, he would save her, but she might be hurt when the sword went through him. There wasn't enough time to throw them both across the room..what was he going to do? There was no escape for them both. He took a deep breath. If it came to this, he would rather die that have to live on without Megumi.  
  
A/N Well, I decided on another cliffhanger. I have the last chapter just about finished, but I'm not going to put it up at the same time as I post this one! ^_^  
  
Thank you to Red Tigress and mushi-azn for reviews! You go girls, thanks for reviewing my story!  
  
Bye! 


	9. Another Chance

A/N: Ok, this is the last chapter. *tear tear* I hope you've enjoyed the ride! I might have another fic coming up, so I'll keep you posted. Enjoy, and good-bye to all ye faithful readers! (Though I think there's only two.*tear* thank you mushi-azn and Red Tigress!) And also, I suppose I have to once more put up a disclaimer. No, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I do however own this fic!  
  
Chapter 9 Another Chance  
  
A blur flashed across the room and suddenly right before Sanosuke's eyes, the blur blocked the incoming sword, and knocked it into the wall just above Konrato's body. Megumi turned around, shocked and concerned with his facial expressions, just in time to see the sword flash across the room.  
  
"What was that?" she breathed softly.  
  
Kaoru ran into the room, her hair astray and her breathing ragged. Yahiko was right behind her.  
  
Sano grinned, as Kenshin suddenly seemed to 'materialize' in front of Miss Kaoru. The rurouni's brilliant speed once again saved the day. "Thanks Kenshin." He said giving Megumi a quick hug and released her reluctantly. If only the timing had been a bit different, maybe he could've had time to kiss her...  
  
Kenshin smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad I managed to be here in time. I would not have liked coming her to find you both killed, that I wouldn't."  
  
Megumi coughed and stared at Kenshin. "What was that Sir Ken?" she asked all haughty once again. "We would have been killed?"  
  
She raised a questioning eyebrow at them all. "I don't believe we would have. Even the rooster head over here with no brains would've thought of something."  
  
The implied rooster head tried to glare at her, but he couldn't he was smiling so hard. Yahiko cracked up, laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. Kaoru elbowed him in the stomach. "What is so funny?" she asked embarrassed at his actions.  
  
Yahiko choked on his laughter. "Megumi.is actually being nice to Sano for once! And he's being nice to her, and ..and..oh its just too funny!"  
  
Sano walked up to him with his hands in his pockets and put a foot on Yahiko's head. "Hey, just because I'm being nice to the Fox, doesn't mean I can't still kick your butt."  
  
Kenshin smiled happily at the people who had grown to be like his family. Sano, the not always so good uncle, Megumi the foxy aunt, and Yahiko, the little brother who didn't always get away with everything. He gaze turned to rest on Kaoru. And her..the woman he loved.the woman he wanted to be his wife. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon.  
  
~//~ About a week later at Dr. Gensai's clinic ~//~  
  
Megumi quietly bandaged Sano's wounds, and applied poultices to his bruises. Her hands lingered on his bare back. "Thank you." she whispered.  
  
Sanosuke turned around, and gazed at Megumi Takani. "It was nothing. I probably should be thanking you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The room was silent for a few moments as Sano debated furiously. He finally decided on the truth for once. "For showing me something I haven't had in a long time. Love, true love."  
  
Megumi's lips parted slightly. Had he just said-?  
  
Sano stood up so he stood directly in front of her. "Megumi Takani, I love you. I hope you love me too. I know I've been a jerk sometimes, and I know I have some bad habits and bad money making skills, but-"  
  
She stopped him with a quick finger to his lips. "I love you too Sanosuke Sagara."  
  
Sanosuke sighed happily. That had been a really big leap of faith there. "So fox, where do we go from here?"  
  
A smile dashed across Megumi's face. "I don't know rooster head."  
  
"Don't be playing clever with me, Megumi." Sano said warningly, a secret smile hiding in his eyes.  
  
"I might be." her eyes twinkled in the moonlight, as she thought of Sano's arms around her. "Or I might not."  
  
Sanosuke swept her into his arms, pulling her close to him. "Is this it?" he whispered, pulling her face to his gently. "I think we were distracted before."  
  
Her face leaned toward his, and she could feel his gaze on her face, and his breath on her skin.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
A/N: And that, my friends, would be the end. For all you KK fans out there who liked the little bit of KK I put in ever so often, stay tuned for just a bit longer. I'm going to write an Alternate ending in a little bit between Kenshin and Kaoru. It might take a little while though, because I have to check with my friend, Sammy-chan, who is the guru of all things Kenshin/Kaoru. Either way it'll be on its way soon enough. I hoped you enjoyed Trivial Love.  
  
*bows* Until next time my friends, this is Lady-Galadria, signing off! 


End file.
